Baby Don't Cry
by chenoweth.belle
Summary: Going back 15 years to when Amanda, queen bee at high school, has hit an unsuspected bombshell. What is it that left stubborn Amanda in tears? Will she confess to sinning in Dallas?
1. Chapter 1

Slamming the bright red door of her brand-new car she'd received for her sixteenth birthday, Amanda rushed into the house, tripping on the soles of her feet. Her mother, Gigi, who shamelessly ignored her daughter's presence in the house, rolled her eyes as Amanda ran loudly up the elaborate Victorian-style staircase that she recently had imported from Italy. Throwing her Gucci backpack on her bed, Amanda combed her fingers through her straight blonde hair causing it to become tattered and ratty. But for once Amanda, the queen of perfection, didn't seem to care, or notice for that matter. She just needed to be sure, to know what was happening. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and, grabbing a ribbon, tied her hair in a low ponytail. She could feel a wave of sickness coming upon her, and rushed over to the corner where the toilet called her name. As she relentlessly vomited, Amanda kept praying that it couldn't be.

Although Gigi was a Dallas queen of Christianity at her local church, her daughter Amanda rebelled against her mother's beliefs, smoking and drinking unbeknownst to Gigi's knowledge, of course. But for the first time, Amanda prayed. Bent above the pristine toilet bowl, she looked up and begged God. Begged Him to forgive her mistake at her boyfriend Bill's party last month, hoping that somehow what she'd read on the behind the bleachers during lunch break at school wasn't true. It couldn't be true. Amanda was Queen Bee at high school, and she didn't want anything getting in her way of shredding it. She'd been so stressed during chemistry class about it, Amanda took her anger out on Carlene, her usual target. 'That Carlene bitch,' Amanda cried in the bathroom, still clutching the toilet bowl. 'This is all her fault!' Ever since Amanda was young, she had taken her frustrations and put the blame on others, and since hitting high school, found her sour patch in Carlene Lourd, brunette and plump God-loving girl.

'Amanda, dear, what on Earth are you doing around the toilet? I only had Nancy clean it this morning!' Gigi stood leaning in the door way, the musky smell of her perfume making Amanda feel queasy yet again.

'Nothing, mother. Just get out please. I'm not feeling too good.' Amanda rolled her eyes at the state of her mother, who, in her late thirties, was happily sipping on a small glass of Dallas-owned whiskey.

Sighing, Gigi merely replied before strutting out of the bathroom, 'If you insist, dear. Just please for Heaven's sake clean up your mess afterwards!'

As soon as Amanda heard the familiar noise of her bedroom door shutting, Amanda was quick to mutter under her breath as she continued to clutch the bowl. 'Stupid cow.' Oh, yes. Amanda and Gigi were perfection in the city of Dallas' eyes, but behind closed doors there were many unresolved issues between mother and daughter.

Amanda brought herself up and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Always a strong-headed personality, it was rare to see Amanda cry. But in this very moment, looking at her swollen red face and puffy red eyes, Amanda shed a single tear. Sliding down her perfectly moisturized cheek, tear after tear followed. Soon enough, Amanda moved into her bedroom, where she laid her head down and sobbed into the pillow. Remaining quiet so her mother couldn't hear, Amanda released her emotions. 'What the hell did I do to deserve this? Why am I being punished? Me and Bill were sensible about it!' Fuming herself with sudden anger, Amanda reached into her schoolbag to pull out the item which potentially told her future. Disappointed in seeing the same result, she launched the product across the room, landing near the window. Lying down, somewhat exhausted, Amanda closed her eyes into a deep sleep, trying whatever possible to forget this dreadful day.

'Goodbye darlin. See you after school honey.' Gigi gave Amanda a brush on the cheek, trying to release the little emotion she offered to her daughter. She knew Amanda looked nervous and somewhat, ratty, today, her hair not being brushed from the night before. This was very unlike Amanda, the usual popularity-obsessed, hair perfect, new clothes kind of girl. Although she knew something was up, Gigi chose not to enquire. After all, it usually ended in slammed doors and ear-popping screams from the teenager to be left alone. 'I never know what quite to think of you honey. One day you're practically perfect, the next you decide to turn up to school like a scruff!'. Sighing, Gigi rolled up the windows and sped off.

Amanda gulped nervously as she strutted into the entrance of Dallas high. She felt as if she were a different person, the stares from other students, which were usually filled with fear, seemed to be somewhat pitying today. 'Oh my God, please..' Amanda thought to herself, panicking at the thought of her secret being so suddenly revealed. Stubborn as she was, Amanda shot the junior crowds the death stare she was known for and carried on. She broke out in a hot sweat when she spotted Bill walking down the corridor toward her. Her hands shaking, her hair sticking vigorously to her forehead, she nervously walked up to Bill. Seeing his confused expression, Amanda burst into tears in his arms. Knowing this was very unlike Amanda, he ushered her quickly into the nearest classroom.

'Amanda, baby, what's wrong?' He clutched her close to his chest, his fingers gently massaging her scalp.

'Baby? That's exactly what's wrong Bill!' feeling sudden anger, she pulled herself away from Bill and sat dimly at a desk, crossing her arms furiously.

Still not understanding, Bill rubbed his teenage stubble and leaned on the desk where Amanda was sulking.

'What do you mean? Honey you're making no sense to me. Something with your mom?' Predicting this was the case, as it was more often in other times when she'd ran crying to him, he knew nothing of the complete bombshell that was about to hit him.

'No that's not 'what I mean' Bill! For goodness sake to I have to spell it out for you? I'm _pregnant_!' Amanda again burst into continuous tears, the word coming out her mouth like a venomous snake. Bill stood, staring into the distance, he too praying it couldn't be. Feeling like he had to be there for his girlfriend, his _pregnant_ girlfriend, he wrapped her in his arms tighter than he ever had, trying to calm down Amanda who was now in hysterical tears, even though he himself wanting to curl up and cry.

'It's okay, baby, its okay. You're going to be okay.' Not realizing he had said that wrong, Amanda, turning sour, screamed 'I'm going to be okay? Me? This is your baby too Bill! This is all your fault!'

Wiping her tears, she stormed out of the classroom. Not stopping in the corridor, she stormed all the way to her house, two full blocks away. Suspecting Gigi would be at her Tuesday breakfast with her friends from church, Amanda fidgeted in her purse for her key and unlocked the brass door. She needed food, food to cure her emotions and to just forget about this dreadful start to the week. As she turned to open the fridge, she was alarmed to see her mother in the doorway, clutching the pregnancy test Amanda had forgotten to hide after throwing it across the bedroom the previous night.

'Amanda what the **HELL** is this!' was a scream so loud it made the angels cry.

Amanda had never seen Gigi so furious in her entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

Gigi had a look on her face so fierce she could've been mistaken for the Devil itself. As Amanda stood in the kitchen, unable to move and too scared to breathe, she tried to come up with reasonable excuses in her head. _'Mom, please, I…' _she stuttered. But it was too late. Gigi already looked at Amanda like she was a piece of trash, thrown into her house from the poorer suburbs of Dallas. Amanda couldn't take the look on Gigi's face, bursting into tears. Through her sobs, she tried to explain, tried to hug her and ask for her help. Gigi stood, cold as ice, and raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow at her daughter, who she thought was no longer part of her family. Shaking her head, Gigi spun on her Jimmy Choo's. _'Get out of my house,' _she said blankly, staring past Amanda_. 'Mom, please! I need you mom! Please!' _Amanda screamed. Gigi sniffed in disgust, and strutted out of the room, leaving Amanda alone, gasping for breath through her screams of tears.

Amanda fell to the floor, holding her head in frustration, screaming. She didn't know what to do; Gigi was completely ignoring her. She had nowhere to go, no money, because she was reliant on her mother. No place to stay, because even though practically-perfect Amanda Vaughn was the most popular girl at high school, she didn't have many real friends who liked her for who she was. She got up on her feet, and immediately dialed Bill's number on her mobile, through her shaky fingertips. She was so used to calling Bill frequently she got a shock when it went straight to voicemail. She tried again, and again, and again. Still no answer. Amanda gave up and stumbled upstairs, her legs wobbling under her feet. Slamming the door to her bedroom, she gathered her belongings as fast as she could. Jamming it into her schoolbag, she didn't care what she grabbed, she just needed something. With a fistful of clothes and some toiletries, she wasn't prepared for what she was about to face. She had nowhere to go, but Gigi wanted her out. She slammed the elaborate front door shut to make her exit known to Gigi, who was in her office.

Amanda had never thrown out of the house before, and with no experience, she wondered through the streets curiously. She walked as far as the eye could reach, her heels struggling with pain. When she saw the familiar light of Bill's home, she felt somewhat safe again. She just wanted to be in his arms, pour her heart out to him while he stroked her hair in the way he always did. She loved that, even though she was constantly nagging him to stop during school. She sighed as she reached for the doorbell, shockingly awakening the cool night breeze with the noise. She knew Bill's mom, Julie, didn't like her because of what she'd heard about Amanda's taunting ways to that notorious Carlene Lourd, with Carlene's mom being one of Julie's closest girlfriends and all. Amanda couldn't care less, because as long as she was keeping her reputation, and she had the hot football player Bill Vaughn as her boyfriend, she was top of the radar. It had taken so long for someone to answer the doorbell, Amanda had completely forgotten she'd rung it in the first place, and drifted off into a soft daydream. There, of all people, stood Julie, with an eyebrow raised looking down at her, blocking the doorway with a slim wrist, covered in bracelet charms.

'Look, hi, uh, Ju-Julie, um I just need to see Bill. Is he here?' Amanda was so nervous in the shadow of Julie her words were stutters, barely making sense to anyone.

'And who exactly do you think you are, Amanda Stopper, coming here this time of day? Oh, poor Gigi would be devastated! You'd better go home.'

'Yeah see that's the problem, I just need to speak with Bill, okay? Only for one minute, and I'll be done. Is he here or not?' Amanda was starting to get impatient, and she could feel an attitude coming on.

Julie laughed, cruelly. 'Oh, no he's not dear. Although I don't think he wants to see you, in fact I was just on the phone to your mother, who explained everything to me. How dare you try to come to my house, ha, Gigi doesn't even want you either, poor thing! I don't want my son hanging around a knocked up little slut like you, Amanda Stopper. Who the hell do you think you are, calling yourself a Christian and betraying the Bible at this age! You and your baby deserve to go to hell, by what damage you've caused to me and my son's relationship!' Julie faked a cry, while Amanda stood there, on the porch, frozen. Amanda wanted to react but she knew she had more common sense than that, turning on her shoes and walking down the path, down the street, around the corner. This time, Amanda really had nowhere to go.

She was a complete, and utter mess. Starving hungry, with no food, she continued to walk, finally finding coverage down a small alleyway. She knew it was unsafe here, a sixteen year old girl alone in the streets of Dallas, but she had no other option. She placed a hand over her stomach, letting out a deep breath. Resting her head against the brick wall behind her, she closed her eyes, slowly drifting to sleep. She woke 15 minutes later, cold as ice. She rummaged through her backpack for clothes, and found that she'd only grabbed a singlet and shorts – nothing for warmth. Shivering, the clutched her arms and hoped for the best, again resting her head uncomfortably on the brick. Drifting asleep, with one eye open. The sound of the buses and trucks passing by led to Amanda barely getting sleep, together with her fear of being on the streets by herself.

She woke in the early morning, the sunrise creeping through a crack between the building and alleyway entrance striking her sharply in the eye. Her back was aching, having slept awkwardly and uncomfortable against the cold, damp wall. Guarding her eyes from the sun, she stood up fast, her legs shaking. Now it was daylight, she couldn't hide. She felt her stomach move, an instant sign she was hungry. _Funny thing is_, she thought, _I don't have any_. Sighing, and feeling somewhat sorry for herself, she reached her hand into her bag, and to her surprise, found a muesli bar from the day before. Scoffing it down midst a sudden hurry to evacuate the alleyway before the public would start to see her, she picked up the light backpack and slung it over her shoulder. As she went to turn around, to creep out without an eye on her from the street, she thought she felt a sudden coldness array around her, making her feel suddenly sick. She knew it was best not to trust her instinct, but even so she turned around immediately.

The man behind her pulled her arms together in such strength Amanda winced, so shocked by the man's sudden appearance she could barely breathe. He thrust her against the wall, leading her to hit her head hard. He pulled a knife against her throat, and covered her mouth with a grimy hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda was petrified. Her entire body was frozen in fear, she knew what was coming. She'd heard these stories about people in the alleyways from Gigi, who would gossip with her girlfriends, covering the television with cake and tea perched on their laps. Amanda, being the high school bitch, would never care about these horrific stories she heard on the news. Until now. Until, Amanda herself, was held up against the wall with a force of anger by the man covered in the baklava. She closed her eyes, fearing the worst. Praying silently in her head, the man interrupted Amanda's thoughts with a laugh, a high-pitched, strange, laugh. Really, was it a laugh? The man let go of Amanda and she fell to her feet. The man, still laughing, slowly took off his baklava. Amanda was shocked to see a familiar man staring back at her.

'_BILL? What the hell are you doing? You scared the shit out of me!'_ Amanda was sobbing, still petrified. She thought she was going to die, for God's sake!

'_Amanda.. your.. your face.. It was so funny!' _Bill spoke through stitches of laughter, obviously not caring Amanda thought he was going to kill her.

'_Bill, that wasn't funny! I thought I was going to die! Why the hell did you do that to me?_' Amanda wiped her face with the cuff of her right arm, and then slapped Bill on the arm. She was not impressed.

'_Mandy, calm down! It was just a joke!'_ Bill didn't realize, that although he thought it was hilarious, Amanda was shaking.

'_I didn't think it was funny at all, Bill. You know all those stories on the news. I thought that was happening to me!'_ Shrieking, she put her arms around Bill's waist, nestling her head under his jacket. The pair cuddled, amongst the icy cold surroundings of a Dallas morning. Amanda had never felt so lucky in her life, even though Bill was the idiot who decided to scare her. Pulling away, Amanda wondered to Bill. _'Bill, how did you know I was here? And why are you here? Your mom would kill you!' _

'_I ran away, baby. I couldn't stand her rambling on about you when you left; she's a stupid cow anyway. I want to be with you Amanda. I love you.'_ He kissed the top of her forehead, cold from the weather._ 'Now let's get out of here, before someone sees, alright?'_ Nodding, and glad to be back with her boyfriend, Amanda took Bill's hand in hers and they walked off, exiting the alleyway quickly.

Amanda decided to go to school, even though she knew it was going to be hell. She didn't have her books, her locker key, anything. She just wanted to go for the food, and see if she could sleep at one of her friend's houses, considering her mother didn't try to contact her after she left. As she walked into school, still clutching Bill's hand, the crowd parted familiarly. Amanda smiled, with the thought that no-one had knew about what happened with her mother. As Bill let go of her hand and high-fived the jocks, she walked over to her locker and put her bag inside. Turning around, she was surprised to see a new Latina girl standing behind her. _'Can I help you with anything?'_ the girl asked quietly. Amanda was shocked at someone's sudden kindness to such a well-known queen as herself, but she refused to let the girl trick her. _'And who are you?'_ She said, raising an eyebrow. The girl smiled, her dinky brown plaits bouncing on her shoulder_. 'I'm Heather. Cruz. Heather Cruz. I'm new here, and I heard you're very popular. You're also really pretty!'_ She giggled, making Amanda wince a smile at how adorable this girl was_. 'Nice name. I'm Amanda, Amanda Vaughn. Yeah, you can help me if you want.'_ Amanda reached into her locker and pulled out her math textbook, shoving it into Heather's arms. Heather struggled under the heaviness of the book, carrying it awkwardly, but managing to still smile, her dimples adjoining. Amanda thought she was adorable, and now she felt like she could use this new girl to her advantage. Carry her books, fetch her lunch, everything. She looked over to her usual group of friends, who were surrounding a new founded javelina, who was covered in mud_. 'Hey Amanda, come here, look who we got this time!'_ One of the girls shrieked, raising her hand for a high five. Amanda walked straight past the group, Heather shuffling beside her eagerly. The girls sniffed at Amanda, the usual ring leader of the pack._ 'What's up with you, Amanda? Somethin' got you down? Girl, you need to help us javelina that new junior from New York later!' _Amanda stopped, turned around and swiftly said _'No thanks, guys. I've got to study for an exam. See y'all later.' _And with that, she walked off with Heather, who was hiding a squeal of delight that Amanda Vaughn, the Amanda Vaughn, chose the new girl over her bunch of girlfriends.

'_So, uh, Heather. What made you want to come to Dallas?'_

'_Oh, my mom got a job here in the cafeteria, and my grandparents live here, so it was easier for us. I kind of miss my friends, though. Your school… It's kind of scary being here.'_ Heather sighed, nervously tying the bow of a ribbon on a dinky braid.

'_Yeah, I know what you mean. It's kind of lame here, it's the same every day. Nothing ever changes.'_

'_What do you mean? Well, because, if I'm not mistaken, you're the most popular girl in the entire school. Everyone wants to be you Amanda!' _

'_It's not as easy as it looks, Heather. It takes a long time to reach the top and one thing can tear everything apart. That's a fact. Listen, you don't want to be like me. I wish I wasn't popular, because then I wouldn't have anything to lose if something was to threaten my reputation.'_

'_I'll be called one of those javelina's, and I don't want mud on me Amanda! I really don't. I just don't get it… How do I fit in here? No one wants to talk to me because I'm the new girl..' _

'_Look, I know I'm the top cheerleader and everything here, but I know what you mean. It's never easy, and if you stay with me, you'll be fine, okay?'_

'_Really Amanda? You're so much nicer than everyone said you were. Thank you for helping me.'_

'_Don't mention it. Promise you'll stick with me too, Heather? I'm going to need your help. Maybe you can even teach me some Latin?'_ The girls giggled continuously at the cafeteria bench, making each other laugh harder with each look.

'_Heather, can I tell you something? You have to swear you cannot tell anyone though. Pinkie swear!'_

As the girls childishly linked their pinkies together, Amanda confided her secret to Heather like she had never been able to before. Amanda had only known this girl for five minutes, but little did she know, had a friend for life.


	4. Chapter 4

'… That's why my hair isn't brushed and my clothes are from yesterday. My mother kicked me out,' Amanda whispered to Heather, who was stunned by what she'd just been told.

'Are you sure about it all though? Are you sure you're… well… you know.' Heather did a head movement, an indication she was talking about the pregnancy.

Amanda gave a smile. 'Yep, one hundred per cent sure. I mean I took like seven tests to make sure!' The girls giggled, Amanda finally relieved she could relax about this for once.

'If you don't mind me asking you, how did your mother find out?'

'Oh, of those million tests I took, I left one in my room. On the carpet. In the middle of my room. I know, stupid right?'

Heather giggled. 'Only you would do such a thing!'

Amanda joined Heather's giggling. 'Oh my God, that is so true!'

The two girls stopped laughing and took in their surroundings for a slight moment, the light, warm summer breeze sweeping their hair back.

'Oh Amanda, my mom told me to come see her at the canteen this lunch and I completely forgot to see her! Do you wanna come with me? I understand if you don't, from what I've seen, it's really busy in there.'

'Of course I'll come with you! I'm starving. Let's get something to eat!'

The girls walked side by side into the cafeteria, receiving confused stares from the students clustered around the tables. Lining up in the canteen line, Amanda grabbed a tray and let the new lunch lady, Heather's mom, load her tray. She was starving, and couldn't wait to dig in to the huge Caesar salad. Waiting for Heather, she saw her group of friends enter the room. She quickly looked in the other direction, hoping her friends wouldn't notice her. But it was too late.

'Oh hey Amanda. What are you doing in here? Thought you were studying...' said Sharon Johnson, Amanda's frenemy, who placed a manicured hand onto her slim waist.

Sighing, Amanda replied, 'I'm just getting a bite to eat. Is that a problem for you? Because I really think it's none of your business what I'm doing, is it?'

Sharon and the chorus of followers behind her giggled in unison, making Amanda roll her eyes.

'And who's this you're all so friendly with? It's not like you to have friends Amanda Stopper. Every day your reputation is going down, and ours is going up. Deal with it,' another girl blurted, satisfied she'd been brave enough to say that face-to-face with her.

'Really? How pathetic can y'all be? Like I care about reputation.' And with that, Amanda grabbed Heather's wrist from behind, and the two of them walked through the girls, who were giggling cruelly.

'Amanda… Did I make your friends hate you? Because I feel like I did, and I'm sorry. I ruined everything.'

'Heather, don't worry about it. They're all a pack of stupid javelinas anyway, I don't need them.'

'Oh...Well, I know I keep saying it, but thank you for staying with me. Those girls are scary.'

'I know, that's why we have to stay together and lay low. I'm so scared everyone is going to find out about me and Bill, and I'm going to need your support.'

Heather smiled, her braid slipping over her right shoulder. 'You know, if you need somewhere to stay, you're welcome at my house. It's only my mom and me, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind an extra help around the house.'

Amanda was blown away from the kindness coming from this girl, the girl who she had only known for an hour, yet was a real friend. She knew Heather was being sincere. She wanted to cry.

'Heather, that is _so _sweet of you. Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to be a pain or anything…'

'No, we wouldn't mind at all! Mom's always wanted a second daughter,' Heather raised her eyebrows so vastly; Amanda giggled childishly, Heather soon joining in.

Amanda gave Heather a tight hug, symbolising her admiration for such a sweetheart.

'Oh, Heather? I know this isn't what you're like, but do you want to help me get me revenge on that Sharon Johnson, the girl who came up to us at lunch? Revenge is my middle name. This girl isn't going down without a fight!'

'I'd be happy to help Amanda. I'm sure we'll figure something out. Maybe your upcoming baby bump will knock her flat!'


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting on the white leather sofa, squeezing each other in excitement, Heather and Amanda nervously dialled Bill Lopez's number, Heather fidgeting with her hair and Amanda biting her lip. The ringing carried on six times, very nearly causing the girls to hang up. Just as a finger reached for the 'end call' button, a hoarse voice interrupted the silence of the room.

'Hello this is Bill Lopez speaking,' he said.

The girls quickly gave a nervous look at each other before Amanda continued, 'Hi, Mr Lopez. My name is Mrs Cortez and I am just calling to inform you about one of your pageant contestants that are performing tomorrow morning.' Amanda covered her mouth as not to giggle.

'Yes, nice to hear from you Mrs Cortez. How can I help?'

'Well it seems that one of your girls entering, from Hillside Prep, has uh.. lied about her circumstances.'

'How so?'

'She isn't a virgin at all, in fact, she's dated nearly all of the football team at that school.'

'Oh I see. Well, we'll get on top of this Mrs Cortez. May I have the students name please?'

'Sharon Johnson, blonde hair, 5'6 tall, pretty.'

'Okay, no problem. This will be taken into consideration. Thank you for your time.'

'Thank you. Goodbye.' And with that, Amanda shut the phone quicker than the speed of sound. She knew this was horribly mean, but she was not going to be picked on by that ridiculous Sharon Johnson taking over her reputation.

'Amanda, I can't believe you did that! What if you get caught?' Heather hid her smile under the red blanket.

'Heather, please. I'm the queen of mean, she deserved what she got!' Amanda smiled, brushing her blonde hair creating silky waves. Heather knew she was safe and all, but felt uneasy about it. She wasn't ready for the catfight that was about to hit them.

'Anyways, I'm so glad your mom let me sleep here for a few days, you guys are so kind. I promise you that by the middle of next week I'll sort myself out, maybe try talk to Bill...'

Amanda hadn't seen Bill since she arrived at school two days back, arm in arm with him. She was worried, but knew she couldn't stress as it was bad for the baby. She'd heard rumours that he'd been seen kissing his ex-girlfriend Cricket behind her back, but she honestly didn't care.

'Has Gigi called you since you left? She must be worried about you,' Heather bit her lip nervously.

'No, and I doubt she ever will. She doesn't care; all she does care about is God and her clothes.' Amanda rolled her eyes, an obvious sign she wanted to change the subject.

'Anyways, let's pop in a movie, grab some popcorn and prepare to see Sharon devastated tomorrow after she is disqualified. Ah, to see her face!' Amanda laughed, reaching up to insert a video of some sort into its player, giving a quick glance over to her friend, who was staring into space. 'Don't worry Heather, relax. It's all taken care of.' She said, comforting Heather with a hug around her shoulders.

The next morning, all set to go, Heather and her mom eagerly drove Amanda to her mother's house, so she could retrieve her car. Little had Gigi known that when Amanda left, she'd unknowingly left her keys in the bag she took with her, meaning that while Gigi was at Saturday luncheon with friends, she could retrieve it. As the girls pulled up to the house, Amanda felt sick, wanting to faint with the memories of her fight with her mom. She quickly walked to the car, which was just as she'd left it, parked outside the elaborate entrance sparkling in the warm summer sun. Unlocking the door and turning the vehicle on, she quickly drove out of the driveway to avoid any communication with Gigi. 'Heather, I just wanted to say thank you to you and your mom for helping me out, and letting me stay with you. If it weren't for you guys, I don't know what I'd do. You're a true best friend,' Amanda smiled, small traces of tears swelling in her eyes, a sure sign she meant everything she just said. Heather smiled in return, squeezing Amanda's hand in appreciation. 'Right,' she continued. 'I'll quit being all soppy, so we can get this show on the road!'

Amanda's cautionary driving led the girls to be fashionably late, arriving between the host's introduction speech. Squeezing between people to find a seat, nearly tripping in the darkness, they eventually found two spare seats beside the left aisle.

'And with that, ladies and gentlemen, we would like to welcome you this year's Dallas beauty pageant entrants. As traditional, we start in alphabetical order. Please welcome to the stage our first entrant, Kate Amerdale.' The audience cheered as a tall Brunette walked the platform, smiling with a large grin.

Amanda looked over to Heather, whispering 'This girl looks like she's part horse! What do these people find entertaining about girls walking on a stupid stage? Even my kid wants to vomit in my stomach!' The two girls burst into cute giggles, causing a supervisor to indicate a gesture for them to be quiet. The girls quickly bowed their heads and continued to look at the stage as entrant after entrant aroused the audience. Girl after girl, same smile, same pose, same walk.

'Now entering the stage is Sharon Peacham, senior at Hillside Prep with an average 3.8 GPA.' The audience cheered as Sharon walked up the stairs delicately, her hands pressing against her skirt collectively. Her hair was perfect in a spiral bun, her makeup flawless. As she bounced along, waving to the audience, Amanda was jealous. This girl was good… But she had no regrets. As Sharon reached the end of the stage, her moment was interrupted by a loud voice coming from the judges' table.

'This is Sharon Johnson? Excuse me, Sharon Johnson, but you are not allowed within this competition. We do not have faults within our show business.' Said Bill Lopez, his hair falling into his eyes.

Sharon was astounded, and taking a step back, she replied 'Uh, what?'

'It has come to our attention you have lied about your sexual status, that you are in fact NOT a virgin.'

The audience grew eerily silent as Sharon Johnson, pretty and perfect, moved her mouth in disbelief. She was speechless.

'Please, Ms Johnson, exit the stage and maybe try again next year, when you feel confident enough to tell the truth.'

'But-'

'Do not make us call security mam, get off the stage now, you are taking up our time.'

Sharon ran off stage, wiping her tears quickly as they poured down her rosy cheeks.

On the inside, Amanda felt terribly mean towards her, but on the outside, she had to maintain her bitch reputation. She quickly dragged Heather by her wrist out of the auditorium, catching Sharon on their way out, bumping into her roughly. The girls said nothing, just an exchange of a raised eyebrow from Amanda, who then made it obvious she was the one who had the last word. Sharon ran off to her car, while the two girls walked to the corner store for an ice-cream before getting in the car and leaving.

The bitch that was Amanda Stopper had returned. The next day, however, something so awful was to happen she'd be forced to leave Dallas for good, and she had no idea it was coming.


	6. Chapter 6

'Amanda Stopper, stay right there. I've been looking for you since you skipped class on Friday, and I want your essay on Christian mythologies now. I don't give anyone special treatment, you know that. I don't care what is going on in your personal life, your schoolwork is what matters here at Hillside Prep missy,' said Amanda's middle-aged History teacher, who smelled strongly of toast and men cologne, an awful combination. Amanda raised a perfect eyebrow, cautious and suspicious that he knew something about her personal life she didn't.

Sighing, she replied 'Yes, sir. I've nearly finished, I'll get it to you as soon as I can,' she rolled her eyes, wanting to be left alone.

'Well, you'd better hurry. The SAT test is coming up, and quite frankly, you haven't been making good decisions lately…' The teacher now raised _his_ eyebrow, and walked off. Amanda leaned against her locker, wondering how the hell someone could find out if she hadn't told anyone but Heather, who swore to secrecy.

… But then, she remembered, there was Bill.

She still hadn't seen Bill since last Tuesday; the day after her mom kicked her out. She placed on a black cotton cardigan before walking outside to the sport track, building up courage as she went. She was nervous. Nervous to see her boyfriend and she didn't know why. She spotted him in the corner of her eye, goofing around with the jocks and smiled to herself. As she walked over, Bill turned and grinned, kissing her passionately when she finally caught up to him.

'I missed you Amanda. I've been worried about you babe,' he said, tucking blonde wisps of hair behind her ear gently.

'Bill, how come I haven't seen you in like a week? Have you even been at school?'

'I was here for a few days, but I had some important things to manage. Now that I'm here, I want you to stick with me.'

'Bill, people here have been acting strange today. About the whole… you know. You better not have told anyone.' She gave him a death stare; making it clear to him she was dead serious about keeping it low-key.

'Of course not baby, I'm not stupid. Why, how do you think people know?'

'Um, well, for one, Mr Ore came up to me before and said that I've been making bad decisions…'

'Oh shit.'

'You think? Bill, I'm scared people are going to find out. We have to make sure they don't!' Amanda reached in for a hug from Bill, his arms wrapping securely around her tiny waist. The pair cuddled for a moment, temporarily forgetting about their surroundings, their troubles, their stress.

'Alright, Amanda, babe, I gotta go and meet with coach for training. Meet me here at lunch, okay?'

'Okay.'

'I love you!'

'I love you too!' And after a swift kiss, they parted ways.

Amanda walked down the corridor towards the classroom, minding her own business. She was missing Heather, who was at her driving lesson, and she was lonely. School seemed distant today, and Amanda was terribly tired. She'd been experiencing stomach cramps all night and had barely caught sleep.

'Oh hey Amanda, you're looking mighty fine this morning. You look so different; did you do something to your hair?' Sharon Johnson remarked, appearing out of nowhere.

Amanda sighed, and rolled her eyes. 'Hi, Sharon. What a pleasant surprise to see you here, now that you're so popular around the men now…'

'Oh Amanda honey, you have nothing to worry about. I'm sure you'll be just as well known,'

'Uh huh, is that right, Shar-' but before she could finish her sentence, she felt the sudden cold, thickness of mud trickling down her back and dripping down her face from behind.

_Oh hell no. _

The girls giggled as Amanda slowly wiped the thick, heavy mud out of her eyes. She quickly proceeded to run out of the corridor, exiting as fast as she could through the swinging doors to the left. She was absolutely horrified. Amanda Stopper would never have had this happen to her, if it weren't for her mother to kick her out. Amanda hated how she'd changed into a different person so quickly, how she somehow found it difficult to be the mean girl again. Running, with her hand over her stomach and another covering her hair, she approached the football field, turned into the locker rooms and interrupted the conversation Bill was having with his trainer.

'Bill,' she panted.

Bill turned around, and seeing her state, quickly ushered her outside the door for privacy.

'Amanda, what the hell happened? Why do you have mud on you?'

'Bill…The girls. Sharon. Becky. Kate. All of them, tipped this mud on me. Do you have any idea what this means Bill?'

Bill was confused. Mud? How would that have a meaning?

'Uhh…'

'Bill, you know how I used to call all these girls javelinas? Come on, you were there when we gave that Carlene Lourd a javelina in the science classroom. We pour mud on them, and now they poured mud on me, Bill. I'm going to be the laughing joke now!'

Bill delicately helped Amanda pull the clumps of mud that had turned dry, out of her hair. She gripped her shoulders firmly and looked into her eyes seriously.

'Mandy, listen to me. You're the top girl at this school, everyone wants to be you. Don't let this get in your way baby, just go into the showers and wash. You'll be fine.' He tried to reassure her, but she wasn't having it.

'No, Bill. You don't get it. You don't get what it's like to be me, do you? Getting labelled a javelina is the worst thing that can happen to you here, and there is not a way in hell it's happening to me. I need to leave here, I can't stay.'

Bill thought Amanda was overreacting, but she was stubborn. When Amanda was like this, he knew she was definitely Gigi Stopper's daughter.

'Bill, look.' Amanda raised her sweater to show a small, semi-rounded stomach. 'If one single person finds out about this here, it will spread like wildfire. We need to go someplace else…' Amanda thrust her sweater back down and sat on the bleachers, which were bright from the sun's glare. Walking over to sit beside her, thoughts ran through Bill's head faster than the Olympics.

'Baby,' he said. 'I think I have a plan. Let's leave here, leave Dallas even. You and me. What'd you think?'

Amanda looked up, her eyes gleaming in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

'We don't know anything, and we don't know anyone outside of Dallas, Bill. Well, not enough to just up and leave anyway,' Amanda combed her fingers through her hair.

'Amanda, we can make a fresh start. Find a job, get some money. Raise the kid,' Bill replied, gently placing his large hand over Amanda's small bump.

'How do we do that? We don't have any money in the first place,' she sighed. 'All my savings are at moms and aside from that the only other money I have is in my college fund.'

'Well, then take it from your college fund and let's go. I'm sure some place will have a University you can study at, and we can use the rest to pay for rent and get baby stuff.'

He was so reassuring and positive about it all; Amanda felt the sudden urge to kiss him tenderly.

'Okay, okay. Promise you'll stay with me Bill? I love you,' she continued, nestling her head into his arms, Bill's head resting on her silky waves.

'I love you too. Now let's get out of here, because no offence, you kinda smell like mud...' Bill laughed while Amanda pretended to punch him, then laughing herself.

The two of them walked, hand in hand, out of the school entrance, cautious of being caught. After walking past the gates, they relaxed, walking slower. They had no real place to go, so blissfully walking around; they came up with ideas as they went.

'Well, I have my car and that's about it. To get the college fund, it will mean braking into mom's house…'

'Here, listen, I'll take care of it, I'm sure some of the guys can help out with getting in. Go home, shower, get changed and start to pack. But do it discretely. No one can know we're planning on leaving, okay?'

'Okay.'

The two once again parted ways, a reoccurrence between the last two weeks. Amanda rushed to Heather's, anxious to start packing.

Unlocking the door, Amanda surprised Heather with her early arrival from school. It was only 11am.

'Amanda! What are you doing back here?' Heather's hair was in its usual state, pinned back with butterfly barrettes in two thin braids. Then, she noticed. 'Amanda! Is that mud in your hair? What happened?' Heathers eyes grew wide at the sight of her best friend.

Amanda sighed heavily, dumping her backpack on the chair. 'It's Sharon. She tried to javelina me this morning. I just wanna shower. Don't really want to talk about it just yet.'

'Oh… Okay. Well, you know where it is. I'll make us some lunch while you're there. I don't know about you, but I'm starving!'

Amanda smiled. No matter what kind of mood she was in, Heather never failed to cheer her up. It broke her heart that she'd have to lie to her best friend.

All through the day between watching movies with Heather, Amanda packed, little by little so to not make it obvious. She used her pregnancy as an excuse, saying she needed to go to the bathroom, but instead escaping down the hall. She hated lying to her friend, because she meant more than anything to her. But, as she reminded herself, she had to do what was best.

'Amanda, you've been to the bathroom so many times I wonder if you're pregnant or something!' The girls laughed, snuggling with blankets on the couch, picking popcorn remains from underneath them.

'Are you sure you're okay though? I mean, you seem a little upset. You can talk to me ya'know, it's what friends are for,' Heather pulled her tights over her feet, curling into a little ball.

'I know. I'm sorry. I guess I'm kind of embarrassed; Sharon would have never had the guts to come up to me like that a few weeks ago. Considering I labelled her a fox I don't see what her problem is, but I don't really care, as long as no-one finds out about the pregnancy is the main thing.'

'I wish I could have been there! What happened when you got to school?'

'I was talking to Bill and then he had to talk to the coach, so I walked inside and she came up and started talking to me, and then the girls came up behind. It actually didn't feel that bad!'

'Ew Amanda!' Again, the girls laughed. Amanda loved having Heather around and never realised how special it was to have someone you could talk to about everything. She realised that's why she picked on Carlene, who was always too friendly, too chubby, too... nice. But what Amanda hated most about her? She had a best friend.

'Oh jeepers, I didn't realise the time! What do you want for dinner?' Heather bit her lip, walking over to the fridge and opening its door.

'You, sit down. I'm cooking tonight!' Amanda rose from the couch, grabbing Heather's shoulders and putting her where she was previously sitting. 'I mean, I am a culinary student, so I'm bound to know how to cook something, right?'

Heather rolled her eyes jokingly. 'As long as you don't burn down the house, you can cook toast and I'll be happy!' She stuck her tongue out childishly.

Amanda turned around, sticking her blonde head into the pantry, looking for ingredients of some sort. Although, she wasn't at all focused on the cooking. She had a terrible nervous feeling in her stomach, she knew this would probably be the last time she'd see Heather, and she would never be able to say goodbye. She'd promised Bill she would keep quiet, and it broke her heart seeing her best friend so innocent, completely unaware of their plans. She proceeded to collect the ingredients, cooking the meal for Heather, who was quietly perched on the sofa, playing with her silky brown curls. Amanda looked down at her stomach, which, by the day, became more swollen-looking. She couldn't believe everything had changed so dramatically in the past week all due to this person, innocently growing inside her. As much as she loved living in Dallas, being the head cheerleader and queen of popularity, her priorities had changed.

Heather put her fork down gracefully, beaming from ear to ear. 'That was so good! Where did you learn to cook?'

Amanda smiled back. 'Oh, my mother would always have luncheons at the church and nag me to help her. You really liked it Heather?'

'Yes! Better than my mama's cooking. Just don't tell her that!' The girls, for what felt like the millionth time that day, burst into laughter again.

Amanda rose from the table, placing their plates in the sink and rinsing them, then, drying her hands, walked back to the dining room. 'Thanks for the fun day Heather. I'm worn out, think I might have an early night!'

'Me too. I have no idea why I'm tired either, I mean, all we've done is eat and watch movies!'

'It was probably all that popcorn. Your mom is going to kill us when she gets back! We'll clean in the morning. Goodnight sweets!' Amanda walked over to Heather, giving her a tight, friendly hug. She squeezed her eyes closed tight, feeling her eyes water. Composing herself, she continued to walk upstairs, tying her blonde hair into a messy bun.

Entering the guest room Heather and her mom had so kindly lent to her, she closed the door softly, turning on the bright light. She turned to her suitcase, which was shoved under clothing in the bottom of the closet. Pulling it out, she proceeded to fold and pack the clothes she had, although it wasn't much. She looked at the watch on her right wrist. _9:41pm. _Bill was picking her up in ten minutes. Amanda took a deep breath, sighing at the thought of what her life had come to. In a matter of two weeks she'd gone from rich, sassy queen-of-mean, to living on the streets, being labelled a javelina by Sharon Peacham, knocked up by her jock boyfriend and now, about to leave Dallas for good. No money, no clue where they were going and the thought of having to raise a baby scared her more than anything. She was so nervous; she bit her long nails, a habit she'd never struggled with since she was three years old. As she packed the last item into her bag, the black sweater Gigi brought her the day before their fight; she rested her hand protectively over the small bump on her stomach, which now looked a little like she'd eaten too much spaghetti. 'You've ruined my life yet I love you so much. We'll be okay, won't we?' She knew it was awfully ridiculous to expect an answer, but even so, she smiled. She saw a car park outside through the gap in the window blinds, a sign it was time to go. Gently picking up the suitcase and putting a heavy, warm sweater on, she opened the door, wary to make even the slightest noise. She switched off the light, creeping down the hallway on her tiptoes, then down the stairs. She hitched up the cuff of her sweater, starting to sweat – she was incredibly nervous. She had reason to be. As she went to turn the handle of the front door, she jumped when she saw Heather in the kitchen, arms crossed, staring directly at her from the distance between them.

'Amanda what are you doing?' Heather's voice sounded husky.

Her eyes widened in reply, having the sudden verge to vomit. 'Oh shit.'


	8. Chapter 8

Amanda dropped her suitcase immediately at the sight of Heather, gulping loudly. Her mouth went dry, she couldn't speak. She didn't know how to answer her.

'Why do you have a suitcase?'

'Uhh…'

'Amanda what are you doing? Just tell me.'

'I'm sorry Heather. I wanted to say goodbye to you before but I just couldn't.'

'What do you mean?'

'Bill's outside waiting, I'm going with him and we're leaving Dallas for good. I'm never coming back here Heather, I just can't. '

Heather stared blankly at Amanda, her big hazel eyes filling with tears. She didn't answer.

'I've felt so awful about having to do this to you, you've done so much for me and I'll never be able to thank you enough. I know I'm a heartless bitch, I know…'

Heather walked over to Amanda, hugging her tightly. 'You're not. You're my best friend and I'll support you no matter what.'

The two friends each wiped their tears, smiling at each other.

'Where are you and Bill going? Have you figured that out yet?'

'No, I think we're going to Cali. I don't care, as long as we get away from everyone in Hillside. I wish you could come with us.'

'Me too. But 'Manda, what am I going to say when everyone asks where you are? I can't tell them about your baby, obviously. What do I say? Oh I'm going to miss you so much!' Heather burst into tears again, this time being comforted by Amanda, who wiped her tears and hugged her, again.

'Just tell them I joined a cheerleading camp or something, I don't mind. I'm not going to be here to ear it anyway. We have to keep in touch somehow, I'll write.'

'Promise?'

'I promise.'

Amanda reached over for her suitcase, turning the knob on the door handle. Turning to Heather, she spoke through her tears. 'You're the best person I've ever met, Heather Cruz. I love you so much, you deserve the best in life. You could never screw up your life like I have…'

'Aman-' Heather called, but Amanda had already walked out the door. She put her head in her hands, standing in the pitch black, crying uncontrollably. Amanda, who was walking down the Cruz's footpath, did the same. As she entered Bill's car, she let out a deep breath.

'Hi baby. You ready?' Bill kissed her on the cheek, wiping her tears with his thumb.

She put her hands in his, squeezing tightly. 'Are you sure we're going to be okay? We don't have money, Bill. Where are we going?'

Bill reached over behind Amanda's seat, revealing a suitcase. Unlocking the silver latches, Amanda nearly fainted at what she saw. 'Where did you get this?'

'I told you I can persuade your mother, besides the fact she gives away 100 dollar notes like they're quarters. I wouldn't let my sweetheart down.'

The pair kissed, before Bill turned the key and started to drive slowly down the quiet suburban avenue.

Dallas' queen of mean had officially given up her throne.

The end -


End file.
